Displays that include fire for visual effects have existed for some time. For example, there are water fountains that include devices that launch fire into the air along with the water streams. There are also pyrotechnic fire displays used with music concerts, Fourth of July celebrations and other events.
However, many existing fire displays exist strictly above the ground and therefore have limitations and other shortcomings.
As such, there continues to be a need for new and innovative fire displays that introduce new variables into the display to provide enhanced visual effects. For example, there is a need for a fire display wherein the display may contain fire that may be below the surface of a floor or the ground, or otherwise removed from the observer.